Si Deus Me Relinquit
by Ahel Bezarius
Summary: Morirá, después de todo ¿Quién es ella para decidir lo contrario?


**No era su sangre la que manchaba su piel, ni el inconstante sonido de olas las que agitaban su espíritu, no era ni aún piensa que lo sea, sólo esta convencida de lo especial de aquella noche no muy cálida ni muy fría pero tampoco se podría decir que era perfecta aunque todos la alabaran, debía serlo pero aún así no lo entendía. El motivo de su confusión no está o tal vez esté pero no aquí, no ahora y no con ella ¿De quién será ahora? Había alguien, ella lo recuerda o al menos cree poder sin embargo todo se considera ahora tan improbable.**

**La miran con alegría, con un entusiasmo que se podría contagiar pero al parecer era inmune ¿Acaso era ella la causa? ¿Por qué? Prácticamente la veneraban, una fiesta se armó en su honor, todos parecían lastimados con heridas claramente graves pero a pesar de ello sus carcajadas no cesaban, la alzaron y gritaron con unas fuerzas que la perturbaron con profundidad, un enorme altar le esperaba en la orillas de un precipicio, este estaba adornado de distintas flores de muchas formas pero todas de un mismo color que al colocarla cerca se camuflo con rapidez, rojo, todo le parecía ahora de un color tan intenso como nunca antes, pero quizás antes también era así, ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Sin embargo tiene la convicción de aunque fuese así, había algo diferente, algo faltaba y casi sin darse cuenta, no estaban, se esfumaron, ahora se encontraba en las frías paredes de encierro, no lo entendía pero no hallaba un sentimiento que describiese todo aquello.**

**-¿Dónde estás?- gritó y su garganta pareció desgarrarse**

**No hubo eco ni respuesta, eso la asustó, todavía se encontraba manchada de esa sangre, no era suya y su textura le resultaba de alguna manera tan familiar. Acostó su espalda a la piedra húmeda que la reprimía y suavemente se deslizo hasta sentarse, aún no recordaba pero ella sabe que lo único que le quedaba era la esperanza de descubrir donde está pero ¿Qué o quién? Podía percibirlo, el aroma, su entorno, absolutamente todo parecía estar confabulado para no hacerla ver la realidad. **

**Ya su mirada no reflejaba siquiera curiosidad, tan vacía, y dudó, por un momento dudó y sin esperar más nada cerró sus ojos y dolía, como si al intentar cerrarse un pedazo de su piel fuese arrancado desde sus párpados, mas no lloró, parecía no poder hacerlo **

**-¿Qué soy?- musitó y de inmediato un estruendoso sonido salió desde el más oscuro rincón – Tú eres- respondió- las personificación de lo incorrecto, la única capaz de hacer ver lo malvado algo bueno.**

**No se pronunció nada más que aquellas palabras y ella parecía sumergida más que nunca en su propio tormento.**

**-¡No!- de repente gritó- Yo soy humana o al menos lo fui y la sangre que impregna todo mi cuerpo es la manifestación de mi temor, hice lo que fue necesario para librarme de él, de ellos, ¡De todos!**

**Nada, ahora parecía que su respuesta era la dominante, era cierto, ella les temía y ellos la odiaban, entonces porqué en su mente parecía verse todo tan distinto, ya no podía moverse, sus extremidades de un momento a otro le pesaban y no se inmutó, no seguiría lamentado lo perdido. Lo veía, no era una ilusión, él la miraba directamente y ella sonrió con melancolía ¿Adónde habrá ido?- seguía preguntándose. Se acercaba y de un instante a otro estaba frente a ella y en su mano reposaba una invitación, seguirlo era lo que deseaba pero recordó que esta vez no podría. Negó levemente y él pareció transformar su rostro de satisfacción a uno de completa tristeza.**

**-Ya no volveré-susurró- y si llegase a hacerlo, será sólo para verte cubierta nuevamente de sangre, mas así no ofreceré mi mano sino, reclamaré tu vida.**

**Y se alejó y las distancia que los separaba era ya inmensa, ella quiso gritar pero ahora era su voz la cual no respondía, unas cuantas lágrimas bajaron, suficientes para hacer sus ojos y sus mejillas arder y parecía ser que esas no era un llanto común, lo que resbalaba en su rostro era dos delgados ríos de sangre, rojo, la demostración de un dolor ajeno a su realidad la embargaba, el rojo ya no era la pasión que la caracterizaba ahora se transformaba en la huella de sus errores.**

**-¡No! ¡No quiero!- gritó haciendo surgir también sangre de su boca- ¡No quiero elegir! ¡Déjame permanecer a su lado, déjame vivir junto a él! No es justo.**

**Todo su entorno parecía encogerse poco a poco y ella tosía con fiereza como alguien que está a punto de dar su último aliento, no pudo corregirlo, aún cuando recordaba todo, le era imposible asimilar su situación y el arrepentimiento caía sobre su espalda con fuerza. Nunca será capaz de darse cuenta que su sola existencia era la causante de la miseria que ahora inundaba el paraíso, no eran voces de adulación hacia su ella sino lo que podría proporcionarles con su muerte. Ella luchó, es verdad, pero al final no fue el destino quien decidió su condena, su persistencia fue la causante de ello, él se mantuvo a su lado sin embargo también participó en el engaño, se sacrificó y esa era la clave para que todo se cumpliera, a pesar de no querer verlo por completo, él seguiría siendo un demonio, el más astuto y el más hambriento.**

**Con las pocas fuerzas que tuvo, vociferó:**

**-Si amé o no, no importa nada, es verdad, así debió haber sido desde el principio, ¿No es así?**

**Todo acababa, la lucha fue en vano, sentía mil puñales insertados sobre su cuerpo, de un pronto a otro se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba, era el lugar en el cual lo había conocido, el mismo infierno, y mentalmente afirmaba con ira la pregunta que hace poco había hecho, sin embargo dudó más que nunca en su vida, dudó ¿Acaso era ella realmente la que responde?**


End file.
